Hexor Colony Civil War
|date=6 Uud 7033 UU — 42 Norim 7035 UU (2 years, 4 quintants, 36 days) |location=Bughari |result=Amini victory |combatantsl= Amini colonists |combatantsr= Yemgrem colonists |commandersl= Baaqned Julao |commandersr= Igna'ami Uxaxoxox |strengthl= 188 warriors |strengthr= 214 warriors |casualtiesl= Total casualties: 138 |casualtiesr= Total casualties: 261 |total=399 }} The Hexor Colony Civil War (Standard: , "xal choeet aros hexor") was an internal armed conflict in the Hexor Colony, the earliest settlement on Bughari. Fought between 7033 UU and 7035 UU, the conflict stemmed from racial tension between the humanoid Yemgrem race and the simian Amini people, and could be considered an extension of ongoing wars on the settlers' homeworld, Laipo. Ultimately the Aminis claimed victory over the Yemgrems, securing Amini dominance of Bughari which still remains to this day. Background In 6995 UU, Laipian Yemgrem L'renmaug Hexor, president of the Yemgrem States, announced a mission to permanently colonize the desert planet Bughari. For millennia, Laipo had been plagued by racial conflict between the humanoid Yemgrem race and the simian Amini people. Hexor's plan would send both races as colonists to Bughari, symbolizing the beginning of an era of racial harmony. In 7006 UU, a fleet of six ships manned with 400 Yemgrems and 400 Aminis launched from Laipo. By 7022 UU, the first permanent settlement on Bughari (called the Hexor Colony) was declared stable. The mission, however, by no means eradicated racial tension among the colonists. The Yemgrems and Aminis gradually segregated themselves until both groups used separate living quarters and greenhouses. The splitting of resources caused the colony to become plagued with famine, and by the 7030s, 98 Yemgrems and 63 Aminis had succumbed to starvation. In 7031 UU, Yemgrem leaders accused the Aminis of stealing their crops. The Aminis denied the claims and retaliated by poisoning the Yemgrems' greenhouses. In 7033 UU, civil war broke out among the colonists. Course of the war Following the greenhouse incident, Yemgrem leaders launched a surprise attack on the Amini living quarters to initiate the war. Intense fighting and barricading continued unchecked for more than two Uurb years, until a young Amini named Maanemut Izeq discovered flint and steel in one of the abandoned spaceships. Amini warriors used the discovery to launch an arson attack on the Yemgrem compound. The fire ignited the methane-rich atmosphere and caused a planetwide firestorm which raged for fifteen days, destroying many Yemgrem and Amini buildings in the process. While many Aminis remained safe inside the fireproof ship, over half of the remaining Yemgrem forces were killed— including chief Igna'ami Uxaxoxox. The arson attack would prove the turning point of the war, as Amini forces advanced to overpower Yemgrem strongholds within days. By 7035 UU, the Amini colonists had declared victory over the Yemgrems. The population had dwindled to 214 Aminis and 78 Yemgrems, with all remaining Yemgrems being enslaved by their victors. Aftermath The conflict on Bughari was carefully concealed by Laipian world leaders. The government of the Yemgrem States under President Uran'o Jalax-Kulu ensured that Hexor's legacy remained intact by denying all claims of Bugharian violence until the rumors were forgotten by the Laipian public. Future generations within world powers such as the Yemgrem States, Aminia, Icteznec, and the Third Amini Union were reindoctrinated to believe that the Hexor Colony never existed. Amini victory in the war was the key factor that secured Amini dominance of the planet, which would eventually lead to the establishment of an Amini-controlled world government that persists to this day. Category:Conflicts Category:Wars Category:Bughari Category:Civil wars Category:Events